warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Storm Shield
of the Ultramarines Chapter armed with a Storm Shield and a Thunder Hammer]] A Storm Shield is a Power Shield that is used by the Space Marines and sometimes by Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus to provide an extreme form of protection from ranged weapons fire and potent melee strikes. The Storm Shield is a much larger and more rare version of the Combat Shield and is usually used by only the most decorated of Astartes, often Vanguard Veterans or Veterans wearing Terminator Armour. Unlike the Combat Shield, which is attached to the user's arm and thus allows the hands to remain free, the Storm Shield is heavier and needs to be carried in one hand. The Storm Shield is equipped with an internal gravitic energy field generator which renders all but the most powerful blows completely ineffective. The shield provides protection against both melee and ranged attacks and it is able to withstand an assault from even heavy weaponry like a Lascannon or a direct hit from an artillery piece. When the generator is activated, the shield shimmers with blue energy and when struck it emits crackling lightning, which gives the Storm Shield its name. While Storm Shields are most commonly used by Space Marine Terminators, there are also many Daemonhunters and other members of the Inquisition who use them. The most common variant of the Storm Shield is forged to look like the Astartes' Crux Terminatus and is wielded by Vanguard and Terminator Veterans who intend to engage primarily in melee combat. It is often paired with a Thunder Hammer. Storm Shield Variants *'Astartes Storm Shield' - Storm shields are large and heavy shields that can house extensive webs of field generation circuitry in their thick plating. Its energy field can fend off bullets and blasts from afar, while the physical shield itself protects against melee attacks. This is the most common variant utilised by the warriors of the Adeptus Astartes. *'Astartes Combat Shield' - A combat shield is a compromise between flexibility and defence, trading the stronger field and physical protection a storm shield’s size offers for a free hand. A combat shield straps to the arm, providing an able parrying tool as well as a smaller energy field. Notable Storm Shields *''Bastion Unwavering'' - This mighty tower shield stands little over a metre-and-a-half tall, forged of triple-hardened adamantium, and reinforced with a potent force field. It was brought to Watch Fortress Erioch by Brother Asmodel of the Angels of Redemption, and when its protection at last failed him, his Chapter demanded the return of their sacred relic. The Watch-Commander of the time saw this as dishonour upon Asmodel’s service in the Vigil, and kept it within the armouries of Watch Fortress Erioch, where it remains a point of contention to this day. *''Levin Shield'' - The Storm Wardens Chapter Master, Lorgath Maclir, once wielded the Levin Shield. It is said he passed it to the Deathwatch in payment of an honour debt to Watch Captain Mordigael. This storm shield adjusts to the bearer’s bio-electric signature and uses his body as part of the circuit to generate its powerful energy field. The crackling nimbus protects the wielder while electrifying his foes. The Shield’s kinetic repercussion plating also unleashes thunderous fury when struck. Sources *''Codex: Space Marines'' (5th Edition), pp. 100-101 *''Deathwatch: Core Rulebook'' (RPG), pg. 166, 168 *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (2nd Edition) *''Warhammer 40,000: Wargear'' (4th Edition) Gallery Warrior Inquisitor.jpg|An Inquisitor of the Ordo Malleus wielding a large Storm Shield with the Rosette of the Inquisition emblazoned upon it File:Bastion_Unwavering.jpg|The Bastion Unwavering, Chapter Relic of the Angels of Redemption File:Levin_Shield.jpg|The Levin Shield, Chapter relic of the Storm Wardens Category:Space Marines Category:S Category:Imperial Technology Category:Weapons Category:Imperial weapons Category:Space Marine Equipment Category:Imperium